


How To Love

by NoPantsRelationship



Series: Post-Future Connie/Steven [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven Universe, Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, Creampie, Cuckquean, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female-Centric, Forgiveness, Happy, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Older Connie Maheswaran, Open Relationships, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Video, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Connie receives an interesting video from Steven while she's away at college.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe/Original Character(s), Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Original Character(s), Steven Universe/Original Female Character(s), Steven Universe/Other(s), Steven Universe/Undisclosed, adult - Relationship
Series: Post-Future Connie/Steven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	How To Love

Connie scrolled contentedly through her lecture notes, feeling fresh and focused with an eagerness to learn. College had been going wonderfully for her all through her first semester, and with the second just starting she was only more excited to dive headlong into her studies.

Some of her satisfaction was owed to pride, of course. She could hardly have pulled off her plans more perfectly than she had, many momentous events arranged so that she got everything she wanted without any part of her life interfering with another.

Focusing on a particularly interesting part of her notes, Connie absently rubbed at her gravid belly, the once subtle bump now obvious through all her clothes. The baby had been growing steadily since she'd gotten pregnant just before the start of the year, seeming to follow normal development speeds for a human child. Prior to getting knocked up she'd worried some about that, concerned that it might become ready in half the time and interrupt her partway through the school year. It'd been a risk she'd accepted, wanting this too much to deny it. 

Luckily things were proceeding to schedule, and she could keep to her plan as she'd initially laid it out, completing her first year of college just as she reached the end of her third trimester. That would leave her a pleasant summer to bond with her newborn and spend time with Steven before returning to her studies. The Gems and her family would babysit while she was at school or doing homework, and the rest of her time would belong to her new bundle of joy.

It made her smile just to think about, heart aching with all the love she'd have for her child. Already had, even in its earliest beginnings. Her hand circled her stomach, feeling again how much it had grown, looking forward to future and enjoying the present.

Her phone buzzed. Wanting to finish reviewing her notes, she ignored it for a little while. For ten more minutes she forced herself to focus, waiting until she felt the concepts of the lecture had fully set within her mind. Only then did she let herself glance down, seeing who'd messaged her. Based on the fact that the phone had only buzzed once in that time, she'd already guessed it was Steven. 

Smiling as she saw her guess was correct, Connie tapped in her PIN and pulled up the message. It didn't have any text, just a video upload for her to watch. It was still transferring to her phone but she could see the first frame, Steven's face grinning at her. Sighing a little, she felt a pang as she ran a finger across the pixels of his cheek, wishing he could be here with her.

The video finished downloading and began to play.

Steven's grin eased into living motion, face getting smaller as he moved the phone camera further away. He winked, then set it down in a position where Connie could better see the wider picture of what was going on, where he was. It was already familiar to her, recognizable as the backseat of his Dondai. Twilight was filtering through the car's rear windshield, so it took a moment for the camera to adjust so she could see anything but Steven's head and shoulders, the lighting auto-adjustment eventually showing her what was hidden in the shadows cast by the seats.

It was a girl. 

Connie's heart started to beat faster, all the details hitting her at once. The girl was at least half-Asian, with beautiful straight black hair and lips formed into a heartbreaking smile. The body that lounged across the seat cushions was slender, perfectly suntanned. Steven's hands were on her hips, her own fingers pulling up her shirt to reveal pale breasts with dark, puffy nipples. Steven himself was already naked from the waist down, wearing only one of his starred black shirts as he smiled at the unknown woman and pulled off her skirt and panties.

Unable to look away, Connie saw Steven enter her. The same cock she'd taken and treasured bottomed out inside, causing the girl to moan, her hips rocking and long legs wrapping around Steven's hips. He was smiling at her, that same smile she'd seen so many times when he'd admired her body in bed, the one that made her feel so beautiful. 

The sounds of sex came through her phone speakers as they started fucking in earnest, noises that seemed so much more obvious and indecent when you weren't participating in making them. The girl's voice rose in an ascending series of moans, gasping out Steven's name and gripping the carseat fabric as if for dear life. She could see Steven using all the same tricks she'd been at the receiving end of, the angle of his hips and tempo of his thrust varying as he played the girl's pleasure like a fish on a line, his hands on her body making little harmonies of bliss to go along with the main act. 

By the time the video reached the three minute mark both of them were clinging to each other, the girl almost sobbing with desperate breaths, ecstacy overwhelming her. Connie could see her sweaty face, closer to the camera and reddened by the exertion. 

"I'm gonna cum," Steven grunted, starting to lose control himself as the pleasure caught up with him. The girl nodded her head against his shoulder, seeming unable to speak. Her body tensed, toes curling and legs starting to quiver around him. Her fingernails dug into his back, straining the fabric of his shirt as she let out a choked gasp of bliss. 

Steven's orgasm started as hers ended, the lithe girl going limp against him just as his balls tightened, cock flexing where it disappeared inside her. Connie watched that little movement, something happening deep in her belly as she thought about the cum he was pumping into her, how good she must've made him feel.

Sweaty and teary-eyed, the girl slumped against Steven's body. They were upright now, Steven holding her while leaning against the back of the carseat. Her once perfect hair was now in disarray, the deepening twilight shining off its errant strands as she caught her breath.

"Holy shit," she said, voice tremulous. "I can't feel my legs."

Steven laughed, a boyish sound that Connie knew well. He reached over to the phone, giving the camera one more wink before ending the video.

Connie sat still in her computer chair, staring at the last frame of the video. Her heart was pounding, cheeks burning. She didn't trust herself to stand up, all the muscles in her legs having gone to jelly. 

Tapping a trembling thumb against the screen, she slowly began to write Steven a reply.

"Wow Steven! She was beautiful, and with how confident she was I really think she expected to leave you breathless instead of the other way around ;D It's even better seeing you take her down a peg as well as making her cum herself numb. You must've really nailed the penetration angle, she didn't seem like she could form a coherent thought after the part where you lifted her up. Wish I could've seen more of her breasts though, those were her best feature. Can you try to catch more foreplay in the next video? I'd really love that. I'm gonna go enjoy this one more intimately, looking forward to when you get back and can put all this practice to use on my unprepared little pussy ;p

Love, Connie"

Already pulling her pants off as she hit send, Connie reached into a desk drawer and felt blindly for the little vibrator she kept. She was utterly soaked, as turned on by Steven's sextapes as she was every week when he sent them. Finding her toy, she flicked the switch and felt it buzz powerfully in her fingers, restarting the video before pushing it slowly inside her slit.

This had all started with her confession at the beginning of the school year. Once she'd known for sure she'd become pregnant, she hadn't been able to keep the secret of whose baby it was any longer. Calling Steven, she'd admitted to him all that she'd done, detailing how she'd kept one of Stevonnie's condoms and poured it into herself in order to get pregnant. Explaining her perverse desire had been humiliating, but also oddly exciting, Steven listening intently to every sordid detail she laid out.

Since he was Steven, he had forgiven her. In fact he barely seemed to mind what she'd done, though he wasn't as intensely turned on by it as she was. To him it just meant it'd be a baby that was a little bit more Connie than Steven, and that didn't make him want to love it or raise it any less.

Connie had trouble accepting his easy absolution. Her sense of fairness, of guilt at what she'd done, didn't let him just say things were ok. So she'd told him what she thought might balance the scales, make them even. She told him that if he got the chance on his travels, he could sleep with another woman.

It hadn't been meant to turn into anything like what it was now. She'd genuinely felt bad about what she'd done, and thought that letting Steven do the same back to her was the only way she could make it feel right again. If somewhere in her subconscious she'd secretly known how much she liked her boyfriend fucking other girls, she hadn't been aware of it then.

Only three days passed before Steven claimed her offer. It'd hurt a little at the time, having him find someone else so fast. She didn't know if it was because he was trying to get it over with quickly, or because he was really excited to try someone new. Now she now longer cared.

Once he told her it'd happened, she'd asked him how it had gone. He'd given a bare description in reply, saying what he seemed to think would set her at ease. It hadn't. It'd only stirred her emotions more, mixing them up into something new she didn't quite recognize, something that made her insist on getting the details. 

Pressing and pressing until she had an almost blow-by-blow recollection of him fucking someone else for the first time in their lives, she ended up rereading his account over and over, feeling stranger with each revisit. Confused as she was, it'd taken her a long time to recognize what she was feeling as arousal. It'd taken even longer to swallow back enough shame to actually act on her excitement.

After cumming hard enough to that first incident to convince herself she'd discovered a new fetish, she'd done a little research. She wasn't alone in feeling this way, in getting excited by the person she loved fucking other people. It made her feel a little less scared about the new obsession, as well as opening a door to more 'study materials' in the same vein.

It hadn't been her intention to mention to Steven how much she'd liked it. It'd only been when her studies started to suffer, when her mind wandered over and over back to daydreaming about him in bed with another woman, or even in bed with other women she saw around campus, that she'd realized that it wasn't something she could keep to herself.

Convincing him had been hard, but not as hard as it could have been. He was feeling the ache of being away from her too. The only obstacle had been explaining to him that it wasn't more self-punishment on her part, his concern for her well-being as endearing as ever. Once convinced that this was something she truly enjoyed he seemed to have no issue with obliging her. 

It wasn't just about him picking up girls, or about her getting off on it. They were both in a long distance relationship now. This was a way to stay intimate with one another, to take active part in each other's sexual satisfaction. If anything it was improving the health of their relationship, the guilt between them gone now, replaced by understanding and mutual excitement.

Connie came to the video with a squeak, vibrator buried deeply into her pussy, its little rabbit extension bumping and buzzing against her clit. Over and over she watched Steven's cock pulsing inside the other woman, bare with no protection, cum shooting straight into her ready pussy. She knew he was knocking her up in that moment, arousal enhancing her certainty past what was logical. He came in all of them like that. Her boyfriend was leaving a trail of full wombs across the country, letting her see every woman he'd given his seed to.

Showing her what was in store for her once her body was ready for another pregnancy.

Juices covered her fingers, her inner muscles clenching powerfully. Electric pleasure surged up her body, a dumb and blissful grin on her face as she came for a second time. She hadn't even noticed the first climax ending, this one almost painful from the overstimulation. The smell of her arousal filled the room, a scent so strongly associated with sex and Steven that it threatened to make her push for a third as the video continued to play.

Instead she made herself stop and start to clean up. She was smiling, warmed by her orgasms. Her body felt loose, her mind clearer. Some of her best studying was done after masturbating to one of Steven's videos, and she looked forward to the difficult problems she'd tackle, considering what topic to look at while she wiped her thighs dry and rinsed off her vibrator. Her pussy was pleasantly sore, though still nowhere near what Steven must've made the other girl feel like. After all, Connie could still walk.

Picking up her phone, Connie considered the paused video for a moment more, her lust subdued for the time being. Able to think logically about her fetish, about Steven and the situation, an idea occurred to her. Switching apps, she glanced at her calendar, scrolling past day after day of schedules packed with lessons and projects and homework. Eventually she found one that would work, a canceled lecture next week that left her with an afternoon free.

Switching back to her texting app, she added another message to Steven, smiling excitedly as she sent it.

"So sweetie, I think I've got a free day coming up. Try to find a girl that's ok with coming over here on Lion... I'd really love to see you fuck her in front of me."


End file.
